You are My Sunshine
by XrosaryX
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray...Please don't take my sunshine away. When darkness falls again over the city, who will be there to be their light again? The sun will come back and rise over them, bringing back what was lost and much more. Note: A redone version of Enduring the Silence!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUX-PAIN.**

 _ **If you have been following my previous Lux-Pain fanfic, Enduring the Silence, welcome back! If you have just recently begun reading this fanfic, hello! As stated a long while ago, I recently wanted to redo Enduring the Silence and I finally got over that wall of not writing for this story at last!**_

 _ **If you have noticed I have retitled this fanfic as, You are My Sunshine.**_

 _ **I rethought over what I've done and what I really wanted to change. I wanted to redo this and present it in a better fashion than I did before. There are many changes, but the idea is about the same in some sense. Hopefully this newly written story from what I originally wanted to present to you all will provide as much enjoyment as it had previously before as Enduring the Silence.**_

 _ **Without further ado, let's begin!**_

 _ **I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _There is evil in this world._

 _It never rest,_

 _When good is done there is celebration,_

 _But just as the chapter closes,_

 _The darkness comes again to begin a new story._

 _There is never rest,_

 _But there will always be peace in the end._

 _There will always be light to drive away,_

 _The Silence._

While summer was a welcomed season, it wasn't too welcomed when the following days were only filled with high temperatures that soon created a large heat wave. In Kisaragi City a heat wave was perhaps just the push needed to make everyone hate summer.

Yes, their city was built very close to the sea, but the wonderful cool sea breeze didn't seem to be enough to fight against the heavy hot air that settled over them. In fact, it seemed to make it worse...Or it could just be their imagination from having given up hope they would have one mild summer day.

While the people of Kisaragi still moved around and enjoyed their summer, many of the population chose to remain indoors when the heat escalated too high for their liking. Triple Step and Toy Box became rather crowded around the afternoon and for many store owners it was tedious and a bit annoying to have people only enter their facilities and stay for long hours without buying anything.

One owner that day wasn't faced with an unusual amount of customers, no...There was no way.

Because he was locked out during that very heated afternoon and forced to suffer underneath the unmerciful rays of the sun.

And this poor man was Ryo Unami, the owner of the bookstore Tohodou located in the Area 7 district of the city.

The bookstore owner had locked himself out of his building on accident after taking a quick walk around the neighborhood to get his daily dose of exercise as he had no customers earlier. He had forgotten all about his keys still in the keyhole and now he was locked out for...Who knew how long.

Ryo couldn't call anyone to help him as his cell phone was also locked in the store and his pick-locking skills were no better than his ability to thread a needle, zero skill. The man sighed, fanning himself with his hand as he kept himself under the thin line of shade near the building's wall. By now the sweat had continued to slide down from his forehead to his neck, sliding underneath the open folds of his kimono that was starting to grow wet in the back and heavier.

"Just my luck huh..."

Now he could have gone to Company F where Rui was or even go as far as finding Akira who he knew had brunt strength to break the door open, but his pride was too strong and his will to even attempt to move had diminished the longer he had sat out in the sun. So waiting had been his only option until someone could help him. "Well...At least if I'm lucky there'll be some breeze," he laughed to himself as he brought up a sleeve to wipe away the sweat gathering on his forehead.

"Excuse me."

Ryo glanced up and blinked as a young girl stood in front of him. Her hair was up in a ponytail and much like the rest of the city's teens, wearing a tank top and shorts. The dark green fabric of her top and the dark blue knee length shorts gave Ryo enough color to finally focus his eyes on her. The bright red popsicle in her fingers extended out to him also came into perfect view as his eyes readjusted to the light, "You've been out here for a while...I thought you'd might like something cold," the girl informed him as she nodded to the frozen treat offered to him, "I hope you don't mind cherry. It was the only thing they had in the store."

"Uh no, i-it's fine! Thank you!" He reached over to take the ice cream from her fingers and offered her a smile, "You're a life savior really...I think I'd die of heat stroke now that I think about it." The girl gave him a grin before propping herself down next to him, startling Ryo a bit. while the teenagers of the city were friendly, they weren't as friendly as this girl was as she bit into her popsicle.

In fact...Ryo had never seen this girl before.

She didn't look too old, but if he had to guess she was probably perhaps fifteen or sixteen given how she carried herself. While being in the sunlight had made his skin turn a light pink from the heat and sun, her skin didn't look irritated from the sun. There was a hint of sweat on her collarbone, but her pale skin showed no signs of sun burn. She had long hair that was in an odd shade of white, close to perhaps a silver color in the light, that was tied up into a high ponytail. A few hair strands were sticking to her neck and shoulders and her eyes, they were a dark black color. Ryo assumed perhaps he was slightly blinded by the sunlight, but carefully examining her eyes he could tell they were not a dark brown color.

Black eyes and silver hair...

He quickly shook his head as he took a light bite into his popsicle. It was just a coincidence.

"I live in the apartment building next door on the third floor," the girl spoke up after a minute of silence earning his attention, "I just moved in last night so I wanted to come by and say hello to my neighbors."

"Ah well...Welcome to Kisaragi," he quickly replied hoping she didn't notice his staring, "The name's Ryo Unami. I own the bookstore behind us." With that he let out a nervous laugh as he sighed, "This isn't a great introduction actually now that I think about it. You just caught me locked out of my own store..."

The girl blinked before taking a glance to the door, "And you couldn't call anyone?" she questioned only to earn a slow shake of his head, "Ah...That is a problem indeed," she agreed before resting her back against the wall. Had he heard about someone moving in next door?

Ryo lightly rested the popsicle on his lips as he tried to remember.

Hibiki may have known as he usually came home late at night from his job and Ryo may have been too distracted with a book to have noticed. That and it was rare to have someone so young move in. "Wait...Did you move in all by yourself?" Ryo quickly asked as the girl licked the side of her popsicle just as a few drops of red started to slide down, "Hm?" The girl shakes her head and takes a quick bite of her popsicle again before speaking.

"Not exactly," she finally answered with a light laugh, "My Dad has a really important job right now and he won't be back home for a while. So yeah, I'm by myself until he gets back. I'm a big girl though I'll be okay."

"Ah, but what about your Mother?" Ryo asked not quite believing she was all by herself in a lonely apartment, "She must be with you."

"I don't have a Mom," the girl replied as she bit into her popsicle on last time. A few drops scattered down onto the pavement as she swallowed the last piece, "It's only been me and Dad. I have two women who are my Aunts and I have an Uncle, but I've never had a Mom."

"Ah...I'm sorry," Ryo apologized and pushed his glasses up slightly as he looked down, "I accidentally spoke out of turn." The girl shook her head and giggled, "Ah no, it's okay Unami-san. I think you may have misunderstood my answer actually. Dad has never been married, he adopted me."

Adopted?

"Oh, I see. Now that makes sense," he quickly exhaled in relief only to cry as his popsicle slid off from its stick onto the sidewalk, "Oh shoot! I didn't even eat that much of it!" The girl beside him giggled before getting up, "I can go into my house and you get some more if you want." Ryo shook his head as he set the popsicle stick down on his right side, "No, no it's fine. You did enough for me...I might as well get up and try to find someone to help me inside."

Or try to get Hibiki at work to come home early...

"Thank you uh..." The man froze as he stared at the girl, "Oh...You never told me your name."

"It's fine," she assured him as she extended a hand out to him, "My name is Emi. I hope we'll get along well Unami-san!" The man smiled and reached out to grasp her hand, her hand was surprisingly cool to the touch and her grip was firm if not gentle at the same time as they shook hands. Ryo again stared at this girl, Emi, and found his eyes staring into her black ones. The odd coincidence of her appearance to that person's was so bizarre and for a moment he though he was seeing his old friend through this girl...Those eyes stared up into his own and he felt an odd surge of warmth pass through him.

Not the warmth like the summer heat they were standing in, but one of security.

Quickly retracting his hand back he gave her one last chuckle before he began to walk around her, "Well...Thank you for the company Emi-chan. I hope to see you soon again." Emi gave him a small grin and nodded, "Uh huh. Good day Unami-san." She gave him a wave before skipping off towards the apartment building tucked right by his store. He watched in fascination as the silver haired girl ran up the stairs, taking two at a time until she reached her floor.

Emi stopped at her door and turned around, giving him one last smile and wave before disappearing into her apartment.

Ryo shook his head and began to take the long walk towards the bank.

Surely it was just coincidence...

* * *

 _Well here is the first chapter of the new revised story! Pretty short, but I think this will be a good start._

 _I have made Emi a bit older and she is adopted by Atsuki. More on that back story later on as we continue the story. I really hope you all enjoy the start of this new story and I look forward to you all enjoying it. Thank you. Until then, take care!_


End file.
